1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel-feeding unit and, more particularly, to a fuel-feeding unit with improved fuel pump geometry.
2. Prior Art
A fuel-feeding unit is described in German Patent Document DE 44 44 854 A1 for supplying fuel from a fuel tank, which has a fuel pump driven by an electric motor, a preliminary fuel filter arranged upstream of the fuel pump and a main fuel filter arranged downstream of the fuel pump, which are located in a filter container. The filter container is closed with a filter cover. The fuel pump and the electric motor are held in a central compartment in the filter container as a separate component. The main fuel filter is arranged in a ring compartment that is concentric to the central compartment. The electric motor is pressed by means of a special supporting member against the fuel pump so that the fuel pump and the electric motor are held axially without play in the filter container. Since the fuel pump is located in the central compartment, the electric motor and the fuel pump are formed as separate components and the fuel pump has a comparatively high rotation speed because of the its limited size. Because of that the efficiency remains limited and the comparatively high rotation speed causes the occurrence of a correspondingly high sound emission.